One For Sorrow
by Esperata
Summary: Kowalski is ordered to work with Rico but what might that lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Following a rather… eventful training session, Skipper had instructed Kowalski in no uncertain terms to work with Rico to curb his enthusiasm for explosions and to increase his communication. Rico looked distinctly unhappy as Skipper glared at him before heading back outside.

"Don't worry Rico. We'll have this licked in no time," Kowalski said confidently. Rico followed him mournfully to where all the scientific apparatus was stored and waited patiently while the methodical penguin sifted through his equipment. Finally Kowalski turned back to him with his clipboard and pencil. Without any further explanation he sat down and started scribbling as his thoughts began to run, only occasionally glancing at his mute companion.

'_Rico likes explosions… why? They make a loud noise and draw attention… where he himself is unable to. Therefore his desire for explosions must be indirectly proportional to his ability to communicate…_'

He flinched as he suddenly felt Rico's flipper on his shoulder and realised the other penguin was watching him drawing.

"Rico?" Rico asked pointing to the sketch of a penguin holding a stick, obviously meant to be lit dynamite.

"Yes, that's you." Kowalski noted Rico still did not look happy. Perhaps because he didn't like to be portrayed that way? Kowalski had a flash of inspiration. He handed his clipboard up to Rico.

"Why don't you draw me?" Rico looked unsure but took the pro-offered pencil and book. Apparently deep in thought he waddled to sit opposite Kowalski and sat staring intently at the paper before him. Kowalski watched as he applied himself with a singular dedication to the task.

At the end, two things were obvious. Rico was not good at drawing, but he was happier. Kowalski reluctantly rejected the idea that he might use this as a communication tool since the time and effort Rico utilised in sketching meant it would take him even longer to communicate than he did at present. But it might still prove a beneficial hobby.

"Again?" Rico asked. Kowalski nodded and watched as Rico enthusiastically tore off the top page and began another drawing. The other penguin was completely focused, obviously trying hard to convey the image in his head onto the paper.

When Skipper eventually called them back to duty, Rico had completed individual portraits of each penguin, one group shot and finally one picture with just himself and Kowalski.

Kowalski showed the sketch of their leader to Skipper. He didn't seem that impressed.

"Pretty. But it's hardly going to help us in a combat situation. I can't wait around for my troops to paint pretty pictures."

"I know Skipper…"

"I need to have fast responses."

"Yes Skipper."

"I expect you to have more progress to report tomorrow." He waddled off to check the HQ was secure before they settled for the night. Kowalski carried the pictures with him up to his bunk. He knew what Skipper wanted of him and he'd realised that today's session hadn't got him that but he'd thought this showed… something. He looked again at the crude pictures trying to get his head round what precisely they conveyed. He knew Rico was communicating with them but he couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

"Alright boys. Lights out time." Kowalski carefully tucked the pictures under his pillow and put the problem aside for tonight. He'd try again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"O.K. Rico. We're going to try a different exercise today." _One that might give Skipper a sign of improvement_, he mentally added. Rico looked mildly disappointed but curious none-the-less. "I'm going to put a blindfold on and then we'll have a conversation." Rico frowned but otherwise didn't object as Kowalski tied the band round his head.

"Right. What would you like to talk about?" Rico grunted in a way that plainly indicated he didn't care. Kowalski knew despite the blindfold that this would have been accompanied by a vague shrug and he frowned. "Well, why don't we discuss hobbies? I'm conducting experiments into the relative electrical capacities of various fruits. What have you been doing in your spare time?" A protracted silence followed this question. "Come on, Rico. At least try." There was a somewhat impatient sigh but otherwise no response. "What about the drawing yesterday?" Nothing. "How about the car?" Silence. "Something on the TV per…" he was interrupted by Rico firmly gripping his beak together.

Kowalski muttered incomprehensibly and then glared as Rico pulled off the blindfold. Rico shook his head at him as though Kowalski were being dim and then cocked his head to one side apparently listening. Kowalski inwardly sighed.

This obviously wasn't going to work. Knowing he could do nothing until the stronger penguin chose to release him, he gave up. As they sat there in the still HQ, Kowalski became aware of a multitude of sounds from outside.

The jumbled voices of the people carried traces of happiness as they chatted by the enclosures. Further off but just as loud, he could hear the music from Julien's boom box… and he could all too easily visualise the lemurs dancing for popcorn. The distant call of an elephant told him some visitor was annoying the resident. Slowly images from he whole zoo began to form in his mind as though he could see it rather than merely hear it.

Abruptly Rico released him with a happy grin. Kowalski was about to berate him for the trick when he realised Rico _had_ answered his question.

"This is what you like to do?" Rico nodded.

"Incredible," Kowalski murmured as he focussed his attention back on the audio map of the zoo. He glanced again at Rico who looked much as Kowalski had seen him many times before apparently lost in his own world. Only now Kowalski realised he was immersed more fully in _their_ world.

Tuning in to their surrounding had the added advantage that today Kowalski was at attention ready to report when Skipper returned. Rico took his opportunity to head out for a swim leaving Kowalski to explain proceedings.

"Skipper, I believe we've been going about this the wrong way."

"The wrong way? How'd you mean?"

"We've been trying to improve Rico's communication when in fact there's no problem with his communication…"

"No problem with…?"

"It's _our_ understanding that's at fault."

"Our understanding?" Skipper sounded highly dubious but Kowalski merely nodded.

"It's comparable to him speaking a different language. We simply have to learn to translate it."

"No. _You_ have to learn to translate it. I expect a progress report again tomorrow."

"It'll take longer…" Kowalski began but Skipper had moved on. Shaking his head he went to join the others outside. He hoped he could convince Rico to co-operate tomorrow otherwise Skipper might start to get irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's your turn today Rico." Kowalski sat by Rico on the edge of their artificial floe.

"Huh?"

"I want _you_ to teach _me_ how you communicate." Rico didn't look any less confused by this. "Don't worry. You don't have to do anything different. I'm just going to watch you. Monitor your actions and gestures." Rico stared at him a moment longer before shrugging. Kowalski quickly pulled out his clipboard.

"Perfect. A gesture of ambivalence." Rico grinned. "And amusement." He blew a raspberry at Kowalski who rose an eyebrow. "And if I'm not mistaken… contempt." Rico laid his head on one side and smiled at the other penguin. After a second he stood up and gestured for Kowalski to follow him. With an expectation of surprise, he complied. He didn't know what Rico intended to show him but was somehow disappointed when he fetched his kite. Kowalski watched in silence as Rico unfurled the string and then in a complicated gesture he threw it into the air. A breeze promptly caught it and Rico hastily unwound more string as it rose higher. Rico grinned across at Kowalski.

"Is this meant to show me something?" Rico nodded. Slowly Kowalski studied the other penguin… the string… the kite… the breeze… then he looked back at Rico.

"What?" Rico gave a low chuckle and began winding the string in. Kowalski waited until Rico had recovered the kite but all the other bird did was offer it to him.

"I'm meant to be studying _you_ not playing," he objected. Rico thrust the kite to him more forcefully and grunted. Kowalski sighed. He knew how stubborn Rico could be. The quickest solution was to accept the kite, then he could get back to his assignment.

"Fine," he took it. Rico grinned again and gestured up at the air. Kowalski gave him an irritated look but never-the-less complied. Mimicking Rico he unwound the string and prepared to throw it up. Before he actually did so though he remembered Rico had been forced to unwind more string. Methodically Kowalski unwound the rest of the string and then turned to aim the kite. He waited until he felt a breeze ruffle his feathers and threw the kite.

It flew like a paper airplane… and landed the same way. Thwarted, Kowalski watched as Rico retrieved the kite from the water and brought it back. He handed it back to Kowalski but this time he wound the string himself. The intelligent penguin watched as Rico wound the string back in to a length he alone could apparently judge.

Then Rico stood next to Kowalski and held the kite with him. They waited in silence, Kowalski trying to tune into whatever senses Rico was using. He wasn't waiting for the breeze across the floe… but then just as Kowalski noticed a ruffle in the trees across the path he felt Rico pull the kite. Together they launched it into the air just as the breeze began to stir in their habitat. Kowalski could feel the tension in the string which had been lacking before. Rico quickly guided his flippers as he unwound the string and Kowalski watched in awe as the kite began to soar.

"It's like flying," he murmured. Rico nodded next to him, intent on watching the path of the kite. As it soared above them Kowalski felt a new sensation. It was, he realised, freedom. It was as though he and not the kite were flying above them all. The ideas that had plagued him on the ground, the assignments and problems, none of them mattered. There was only the here and now. And here and now was good. He smiled.

"Thank you, Rico."


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper had not been happy with Kowalski's report. Kowalski's argument that at least Rico hadn't tried to blow anything up lately didn't carry much weight. He wanted results and Kowalski couldn't provide them. At least not in the way Skipper wanted. In truth he did feel he'd made good progress with Rico. As though they understood each other better. But not in any palpable way that he could convey to their leader.

Kowalski sighed. Skipper had cancelled Kowalski's assignment to work with Rico and for some reason this upset him. He'd been enjoying spending time with the other penguin and that was a rarity for him. Usually he was as shy of emotional connections as Rico himself. He found it incredibly difficult to express his feelings even with those he knew as well as the team. He'd theorised this stemmed from his childhood.

One of his earliest memories was of hurting himself in his crib. Nothing serious, just a knock on the head, but he'd turned to his mother for comfort.

'_Mommy I made a booboo_.' She'd plain ignored him. It was from then that he'd learned to lock his feelings away. And now it was very hard to let them out.

But for some reason he felt comfortable with Rico. Possibly it was because he knew Rico felt the same reluctance of intimacy… Private would certainly be too clingy for Kowalski's comfort. Or perhaps it was because Rico didn't expect Kowalski to always have a plan ready… as Skipper always expected him to. Maybe it was because Rico didn't require him to make small talk… as both the other members of the team would.

Or… it could simply be the other penguin's confidence and unworried attitude to everything. Kowalski didn't know.

He was hesitant of raising the subject with Rico because it wasn't something either of them would usually discuss. But Kowalski wanted to be sure that what he hoped was not merely his own imagination.

"Are we friends?" Kowalski knew immediately it was a stupid question. Or more correctly a stupidly phrased question. "I mean good friends… best friends… like Penn and Teller." Rico actually looked thoughtful and Kowalski wondered whether _he'd_ ever had a close friend before or whether, like him, he'd always been a little bit apart.

Rico got up and headed towards the hifi. He regurgitated a cassette and stuck it in. Kowalski waited patiently as Rico carefully forwarded, stopped brief moments to check his position, and then finally let it play.

"_are we livin' in sin? I don't know just where we fit in. Sometimes it scares me. I don't know where to begin, I don't know where we fit in We're livin' in sin._"

"Er," Kowalski wondered what to make of this but as Rico waved him back into silence Kowalski realised this song was just ending. Rico wanted him to hear the _next_ track.

"_I can still remember when I was just a kid. When friends were friends forever and what you said was what you did._" Kowalski smiled and wondered whether even Private could have expressed himself so eloquently.

"K'walski… Rico" Rico emphasised.

"Kowalski and Rico," Kowalski agreed. Rico happily turned the music up and began rocking his head to the music. Kowalski found that unintentionally he'd begun tapping the beat on his clipboard. Suddenly the music stopped.

"What in Antarctica is going on?" Skipper stood with hands on hips.

"Er…" Kowalski hesitated.

"Upstairs! Pronto!" The admonished pair hurried past to the ladder. Before exiting though, Rico grinned and winked at Kowalski. And suddenly Kowalski felt he was part of something he'd never been part of before. He was part of the group rather than the one looking in. With a grin of his own he followed his friend up the ladder.

* * *

In case anyone wants to know, Rico is playing Bon Jovi.


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper and Marlene had had an argument. Not a heart-breaking I'll-never-speak-to-you-again argument but a competitive you'll-see-I'm-right argument. And Skipper was determined to win.

It had started over Kowalski's anatomical diagram for the otter. She'd assumed (correctly) that it had merely been a ruse to assess her fitness but Skipper had never-the-less insisted Kowalski had similar diagrams for a variety of animals.

She hadn't believed him and now Skipper had instructed him to make some so he could be vindicated.

Kowalski thought the entire thing was ridiculous but as usual he went along with Skipper's orders. At least he could still spend the time with Rico. He'd gotten fairly used to having Rico round and it made him feel included in a way he hadn't felt before.

"Now stand still," he instructed the other bird. Rico complied without a word and Kowalski quickly began sketching an outline for his diagram. Then he turned to study his subject. As usual he quickly became completely immersed in his task and Rico silently put up with Kowalski raising his wings and poking him randomly trying to place whatever organs he wanted for his sketch.

But as Kowalski traced his flippers across the lines of Rico's ribs the stocky penguin couldn't help but chuckle. The scientific penguin didn't appear to notice he'd tickled his friend… but he noticed when Rico returned the favour.

"Stop it!" He squirmed but found he couldn't resist the laughter. Unable to plead with his tormentor he retaliated instead. Soon both were chuckling uncontrollably and eventually they collapsed out of breath. They sat together recovering themselves until a noise indicated Skipper returning. With speed achieved from years of drills they both sprang back to their places.

Neither said a word as the leader waddled across to look over Kowalski's shoulder.

"Good work. She won't be able to doubt me when I show her this." He clapped Kowalski on the back and turned away. The two friends caught each other's eye and grinned. "Time for training though. On the double!" They hurried out after him.

Skipper's training was never easy but today's session was a particularly gruelling assault course. And typically Kowalski came off worst. He'd fallen from one of the trees and landed hard on his back. Not being a quitter though he'd continued, which had at least staved off Skipper's rebuke.

Back in the HQ though, he was sitting perfectly still, desperately hoping that when he next risked moving he wouldn't be subjected to agonizing pain. Private had hesitantly enquired if he was alright and he'd assured the young penguin he'd be fine. Rico however had been staring at him for some minutes before finally coming over.

"K'walski?"

"Don't worry Rico," he attempted a smile. "I'll be fine in the morning." He knew the observant penguin wouldn't buy the lie he'd told Private.

"Medic," Rico commented.

"I don't need…" Kowalski began but Rico wandered behind him and gripped him firmly by the shoulders. "Aarghh!"

With quick presses Rico felt his way down Kowalski's spine and let out a grunt when he felt something. Then, holding Kowalski firmly, he gave a sudden pull.

"Argh-aahh!" Kowalski's scream turned into a sigh of relief as his back was put back. "Oh."

Skipper and Private arrived with worried expressions.

"Kowalski! Report!" Skipper's eyes darted round for the source of trouble.

"Nothing to worry about Skipper."

"But you screamed," Private pointed out.

"Yes. Rico was just fixing my back." He twisted carefully. "Everything's fine now."

"Huh." Skipper relaxed. "Well next time try not to sound as though you're being murdered."

"Yes, Skipper." As the other two wandered off, Kowalski realised Rico still had his flippers on his shoulders.

* * *

The idea of the anatomical diagram comes from my story 'A Wing And A Prayer'.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Kowalski found he had no free time to spend with his new-found friend. Of course they lived together and trained together but that wasn't the same as spending an afternoon sketching or relaxing. Kowalski had genuinely enjoyed being with Rico. He'd imagined before what it might be like to have a proper friend but it didn't come close to the reality.

And besides he'd long ago given up the idea that he'd ever have a close friend so to suddenly find he had one… it made him feel like a wish had been granted. And to find that he couldn't really enjoy the benefits… well, it felt like the literary step-parent had stepped in to interfere.

Not that he begrudged Skipper or Private. They were his team-mates and he'd always considered them his friends. He still did of course but now he had a _best_ friend. A _close_ friend. Was it so wrong to want to spend time with a friend?

Nobody concerned themselves with Kowalski doodling on his clipboard. In fact they were more likely to notice if he wasn't. So he was able to plan while the whole group were gathered for training. He watched as Rico demolished the row of targets set before them. He was certainly enthusiastic. A sudden inspiration seized Kowalski and he scribbled a few rough jots down. He couldn't help but smile even as Skipper called him forward. It would work… but he'd need Skipper's approval.

And that might be a problem. He tried to focus on the objective at hand but unfortunately his mind was still on his other problem and he got confused. After taking down four of the five targets he launched a kick to where he remembered the fifth one being and collided with Skipper.

"Canned mackerel! Watch where you're aiming Kowalski!"

"Sorry Skipper." The leader scowled at him and muttered.

"The trouble with you is your head's always up in the clouds." He shook his head as he wandered away. Kowalski winced. Skipper was obviously not in a good mood now. Perhaps if he waited 'til later to suggest his idea?

But Skipper's mood didn't improve by the evening. He'd already ordered Private to turn the tele down as he was getting a headache and it wasn't even twilight yet. Kowalski hesitated before approaching him but decided he couldn't put it off or he'd lose the courage he'd spent the day building up. It took more nerves than he'd estimated to mislead their skipper. And besides, Skipper had cancelled the evening's training so it was a perfect opportunity.

"I'd like to do some extra training with Rico…" as soon as he said it he knew Skipper would find some reason to object. However he was surprised.

"Extra training? That's the spirit Kowalski." Skipper seemed cheered by this. "What sort of training?"

"I thought some target practise… for those occasions when we need to take down a sniper. I don't want to make the same mistake I made earlier," he added.

"I like your thinking Kowalski," Skipper clapped him on the back causing him to flinch slightly. "Good initiative." Kowalski smiled in relief and went to find Rico.

The manic penguin was sitting quietly with Private in front on the TV. Kowalski hesitated once again before he dared approach.

"Rico, Skipper's said we should do some training together this evening." Rico glanced once at the program before standing up to join Kowalski. A twinge of guilt stabbed the taller penguin as he realised Rico might have been perfectly happy left alone. But then he reasoned Skipper would usually have dragged them all out for training _anyway_, and he led the way out of the HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

"OK Rico. I've set a number of clockwork targets to appear randomly along our route. We're going to have to work as a unit… I'll be trusting you to fire at the right time and you'll be trusting me to aim you the right way." Rico grinned enthusiastically and regurgitated a gullet full of ball bearings, ready to fire.

With a slight smile, Kowalski hefted Rico onto his shoulder, pausing only slightly to adjust to the weight… as well as the sudden warmth.

"Ready?" He felt Rico nod and set off cautiously. He felt increasingly tense as they continued in silence waiting for the enemy to appear. Suddenly a movement caught his eye and he swung Rico round. The trigger-happy penguin promptly fired, hitting the target slap bang in the centre. Kowalski grinned, feeling a rush of exhilaration as he and Rico worked as one. He gripped Rico more firmly and continued.

The targets appeared in quick succession after that and Kowalski found he didn't need to think. He only had to aim Rico to know that the target would be taken out. He'd never felt so in tune with anyone before.

Eventually he realised there were no more hostiles to take out and, panting slightly, he put Rico back on the ground.

"Good work," he said, trying to get his breath back.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!" Rico agreed miming shooting at the targets. Kowalski nodded and wheezed slightly.

"I don't have your stamina Rico," Kowalski flumped down to lean against a fence. "Do you mind sitting here a bit before heading back to HQ?" Rico didn't reply but simply sat himself next to his team-mate and looked with interest around him. As he tried to regulate his breathing again, Kowalski watched Rico stare in apparent interest at inconsequential things about him. The wind blowing an old wrapper across their path entertained him for a few minutes, then the clouds billowing gently in the sky. Rico could find enjoyment in the simplest things.

The usually silent penguin gestured at a cloud and exclaimed,

"Puppy!" Kowalski followed his gaze.

"Hhhmmm…. Stratocumulus I believe." Rico gave him a bemused look. "That probably means we'll have rain." Rico shook his head and pointed again.

"Puppy!" he insisted. Kowalski stared at the clouds until suddenly he saw what Rico meant.

"Like… a beagle?" He squinted as Rico nodded. "With floppy ears?" Rico settled back happily. Then he pointed across to another cloud.

"Fish!" Kowalski saw it much quicker this time.

"Yes," he agreed watching with fascination as it apparently swam across the sky. "Something like a pike." He glanced across to the next formation. "And a crab."

Rico grinned as he watched the sky crustacean creep across their view.

Kowalski found he was simply enjoying being with Rico. It was as if he was sharing Rico's pleasure in just being. He relaxed back.

"Skipper." Rico stated. Kowalski jumped and looked round hurriedly until he realised Rico was pointing at another cloud formation.

"Oh. Yes. It does look like Skipper." He frowned slightly as he realised they probably wouldn't be allowed this sort of freedom again any time soon. Hesitantly he spoke again,

"I suppose my stamina is something I should work on. Would you mind Rico? I mean, doing this exercise again with me?" Rico shook his head happily. "We should re-do it several times… to build up my endurance." Rico nodded again and Kowalski smiled happily. Skipper could hardly object to him working on his endurance.


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper wasn't immediately convinced. As he accurately pointed out, they could very easily work on Kowalski's endurance in their regular training. Luckily Kowalski was used to coming up with plans on the spot and came up with a convincing argument that surely it'd be even better to have him complete _double_ training to increase endurance. Skipper couldn't disagree with that and agreed that Kowalski and Rico could practise 'sniper shooting' after regular training.

In fact Kowalski would rather have just the one session but he'd settle for what he could get. And after Skipper's tough session at least he could enjoy some time with his friend.

He still didn't understand his desire to spend time with Rico but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. And he was pleased to see Rico seemed to enjoy it as well. Kowalski had expected him to object to losing his free time but Rico seemed eager to join Kowalski in the evening. Of course that might just have been because he got to shoot stuff.

They'd been practising over a week and were definitely improving. Kowalski no longer ended up out of breath and they'd even mixed in a few stunts. The methodical penguin was amazed at how easy it was to improvise with Rico. Things that he'd usually plan down to the last detail happened on the spur of the moment.

And it was fun. Kowalski wasn't sure when he'd last had fun like this… if he ever had.

They rolled to the end of their course and broke into genuine laughter. He didn't really know why they were laughing but it felt so good. Without thinking he put his flipper round Rico as they continued to chuckle. Surprisingly the other penguin didn't object and Kowalski felt Rico's flipper move to rest on his own back.

They sat companionable like that while the last of their laughter died away, and neither made any move to separate even when they were sitting in silence. Rico was watching the world go by as usual but Kowalski's brain had gone from 0 to 100 miles per hour in seconds.

He'd thought that this companionship with Rico was a strong bond of friendship. And it was... only now he was here with him he'd come to a painful realisation. He wanted to feel an even closer connection to him.

Gently breaking loose from the embrace he stood up.

"Time to head back Rico." The other penguin stood without a care and turned to home. Kowalski followed in his own turmoil.

As soon as they got back to the HQ, while Rico went to join Private by the TV, Kowalski retreated to his bunk. He pulled out the drawings Rico had done weeks ago and carefully looked through them again. He'd kept them in the hope of discovering some deeper meaning to them

Skipper, drawn with arms crossed and brows down yet with a turn at the corner of his beak indicating a smile. Private, a flipper raised in a wave and a happy smile across his face. Rico himself, drawn not with dynamite or weapon but some kind of tape. Or bandage roll he realised. And Kowalski, focused entirely on his clipboard, eyes averted from the artist.

Kowalski pushed his own portrait to the bottom of the pile and examined the group shot. Skipper was central, looking confident, while the others were in formation, ready to move on his word. Private to one side, Rico to the other, and Kowalski behind. A team… perfectly balanced.

Lastly he turned to Rico's final picture. Just the two of them. Kowalski stared at it. Rico had drawn himself sitting, head on one side, a happy smile on his face. Kowalski had already noticed the head tilt meant the scar wasn't visible. He was drawn sitting by Rico, no clipboard or abacus, just himself. But in this picture he was smiling. As he hid the pictures back under his pillow he tried not to think of just how accurate the last picture was.


	9. Chapter 9

Kowalski called a halt to the sniper training, pointing out that they had improved sufficiently. He was resolved to maintaining a reasonable distance from his friend in the hope that the feelings he'd experienced would pass as easily as the cloud formations. Rico seemed disappointed but as per usual he said nothing.

Still Kowalski found it hard to ignore the silent penguin, which was ridiculous as he was doing nothing to draw attention to himself. Thankfully Skipper had arranged a special training session for Sunday that seemed likely to take his mind off things.

He'd made a bet with the sewer rats that the penguins could stop them crossing the zoo. Non lethal force was agreed but otherwise anything went. If the sewer rats won, they'd have free access for life. But if the penguins could stop them, they wouldn't come back.

The evening started well enough, with Rico's machine gun tactics bringing down a number of the rodents. But their king wasn't one to give up easily. While Skipper was focused on a team of rats trying to skirt round Marlene's habitat, the king launched an ambush on Private from his vantage point up a tree. Kowalski was closest and rushed to check on the youngest penguin. The boy seemed dazed but otherwise alright. As Kowalski sat him down gently out of the way, something huge and heavy collided into him, sending him flying into a solid wall.

He cried out as a pain shot up his flipper. Glancing down he was disturbed to see it hanging loosely.

"logxy equals logx plus logy…. If x equals b to the power of y then y equal log_b _multiplied by x," he began muttering. Skipper came staggering over bleeding from a cut on his head. He surveyed the intellectual.

"Kowalski? How many fingers?" Rico turned to look over at them. He held a stick of dynamite and had been pursuing the fleeing rodents.

"The logarithm of the product of two numbers is the sum of the logarithms of those numbers," Kowalksi recited. Turning away from the retreating rats, Rico dropped the dynamite and headed back to the team. He coughed up a roll of bandages.

"When x and b are restricted to positive real numbers, log_b_(_x_) is a unique real number. The magnitude of the base _b_ must be neither 0 nor 1."

"Right," Skipper agreed as comfortingly as he could. "Rico, do something about that wing."

"Skipper," Private joined the trio. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing," Skipper waved a wing dismissively as he watched Rico check Kowlaksi's wing. The manic penguin glanced up at the leader. His eyes briefly glanced to Private before fixing on Skipper again.

"Right," Skipper said again. "Come on Private. I'm sure Malrene will have something for this cut." He quickly led the youngster away leaving the other two alone.

"To raise a number to a power p, find the logarithm of the number and multiply it by p. The exponentiated value is then the inverse logarRGGHHH!" Kowalski screamed as Rico snapped his wing back into line. Without hesitation the team medic then began tightly strapping the broken flipper. Kowalski stared, for once unable to formulate a coherent thought.

When he was finished, Rico sat back and stared at Kowalski. The other penguin seemed unable to tear his eyes away from his injury. Rico shifted round and sat by him. After a few moments he noticed Kowalski started shivering. Firmly, Rico put a flipper round him and pulled him tight against him. After a few minutes the shaking stopped and he heard Kowalski sigh.

The usually reserved penguin couldn't resist resting his head against his team mate's shoulder. The pain had left him feeling unusually tired and vulnerable. He was surprised but grateful that Rico didn't pull away.


	10. Chapter 10

Kowalski felt slightly guilty but he suggested to Skipper resuming his evening sessions with Rico… this time to work on restoring the use of his damaged wing. Skipper agreed, pleased to do what he could to help Kowalski recover. Of course Kowalski wasn't actually lying to Skipper. He did train and they did try to increase his mobility in his damaged wing… but that wasn't why he'd really suggested it.

That evening sitting under the trees with Rico had confirmed what he already knew. Because despite the pain he'd felt, he'd also felt something else while Rico was close. He was aware of the comfort that radiated from the sturdy penguin and he knew it wasn't simply his efficiency as medic that caused the feeling.

So every evening they worked on utilising Kowalski's flipper, and at the end as Kowalski sat down, tired and aching, Rico would sit with a flipper about his shoulders. More often than not, Kowalski would let his head rest on his friend's shoulder. And gradually their actual training time grew shorter, as Kowalski got better. But they never went back to base earlier.

And every time Skipper asked about their progress Kowalski lied. In truth, the break was healing nicely and he didn't really need the extra sessions. But in another sense he did need them. That didn't make him feel any less guilty though. Skipper trusted him.

And then there was Private. He'd asked if he could go with them sometime. Kowalski had vaguely agreed and put it off and every time he could sense the little penguin's disappointment. He knew Private worried that the others simply didn't want him there. Which was unfortunately true but not for the reason he thought.

If Private joined them, there'd be no quiet time afterwards… and that was becoming the focus of Kowalski's days.

But most of all he felt guilty about Rico. He was betraying his trust in the most personal way imaginable. Rico was reserved with his friendship but he'd entrusted it to Kowalski. And what had he done? Basically violated it. He was drawing pleasure from the contact that Rico never meant to give.

He sighed and pulled himself away from the other penguin.

"I can't do this anymore Rico." Rico cocked his head to the side. "I've been lying to you. I haven't been doing this to improve your strategies or my endurance or even my wing. I haven't been doing this for you at all… I've been incredibly selfish. I just wanted your company. I'm sorry." He never looked at Rico once but Rico continued to watch him. Then he chuckled. Kowalski looked back at that.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been deceiving you to appease my own whims." Rico continued to smile and let out a low… purr?

"You don't mind?" Rico shook his head all the while with the same smile. Then he leant forward to rub his beak across Kowalski's shoulder. Kowalski risked a smile.

"You like my company too?" Rico nodded.

"Not… sel-fish."

"It is," Kowalski disagreed. "I deceived everyone… you, Skipper, Private… 'cause I wanted to be with you." Rico shrugged.

"All… sel-fish."

"You're not selfish Rico." Rico grinned widely.

"Am now." Before Kowalski could react, he'd leant forward and nuzzled into his feathers. Though surprised, Kowalski wasn't upset.

"I think I like it when you're selfish." Rico pulled back.

"Rico too." And Kowalski understood perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

Maintaining a tense posture Kowalski subtly scrutinised Rico. They were waiting for Skipper to begin the day's training but Kowalski found he couldn't keep his attention off the other bird. He'd thought he had trouble _before_… but after yesterdays revelation… he wondered why Rico held such a fascination for him.

He could not be described by anyone as handsome. At least not in the traditional sense. His feathers were not smooth, his figure was solid at best, he couldn't talk, had an obsessive interest in explosives and of course there was that scar.

Kowalski reconsidered this. In truth he couldn't count the scar because he knew the tragic circumstances surrounding it. If anything it showed the vulnerability of the otherwise tough bird. And the interest in explosives was surely matched by Kowalski's own obsession with facts and plans. Skipper probably complained more often about him and his notebook than Rico with his dynamite.

And what of talking? One of the reasons Kowalski enjoyed being with Rico was because there was no necessity to talk. And the solid build projected a sense of reliability and strength.

As to the scruffy feathers… in their own way they were appealing…

Kowalski suddenly realised his own thoughts and shook himself to try and clear his head. Rico noticed the movement and looked at him in concern. Skipper chose that moment to call them back to attention.

"I think we should try an exercise in honesty," he seemed unusually hesitant. "I'll go first. Private. Ask me anything."

"Er… OK. Why can't you go to Denmark?" Skipper opened his beak automatically to reply that it was classified before remembering the exercise.

"I… left a girl there. Kowalski! Ask Private something."

"Um… do you really know nothing about my missing candy?" Private gulped.

"N-no." Skipper shook his head and turned to Rico.

"Why were you and Kowalski so late yesterday?" Rico shrugged. Skipper slapped his head. "This is impossible! What kind of team are we when we don't even trust each other? All of us lied!" He pointed to Private. "I _know_ you took that candy and I _know_ why you two were late!"

"You do?" Kowalski swallowed.

"I'd have hoped you'd have the decency to _talk_ to me."

"That's not fair," Private interrupted. "Everyone knows my secret now. _You_ know _theirs_ but nobody knows _yours_."

"Yes," Kowalski agreed, feeling unusually aggrieved by developments. "A girl?" he asked scathingly.

"Hey! At least in my case it's possible!" Kowalski was momentarily shocked.

"It's also possible you killed a zoo keeper and ate their liver!" he retorted. "You could've been an assassin!" Skipper's eyes narrowed.

"Well at least I understand now why you're the _weaker_ member of this team." Rico growled and made to move towards Skipper. Kowalski gently held him back and said quietly,

"That's a low blow Skipper."

"Well that's tough, soldier." Skipper crossed his flippers defensively. "As your commanding officer I can say what I please."

"But I _don't _have to listen to it." He stood up. "I quit!" He turned and headed away.

"You can't quit!"

"Watch me!" he shouted back. Rico stormed over to Skipper who for once looked nervous. The manic penguin snapped at him, making the leader flinch, before he turned to follow Kowalski.

The sound of the entry hatch falling shut behind them echoed loudly in the HQ.

"Is this because I took his candy?" Private asked nervously.

"No," Skipper deflated. "It's because your leader's a mean, spiteful coward."


	12. Chapter 12

Kowalski made it to the edge of their territory before stopping suddenly. Rico watched him carefully, more aware than most of the subtle expressions that would reveal his inner feelings. The taller penguin appeared to be in shock. Silently Rico approached him and, with all the gentleness he could muster, wrapped his flippers around him. Kowalski remained frozen so Rico began tenderly nuzzling his feathers until gradually the other bird relaxed. Eventually Kowalski returned the embrace and laid his head against him.

With a sigh he pulled back to look at Rico. Then he remembered where he was. Completely exposed, in the middle of the zoo, where anyone could see. True it was late… and most residents were settling down… but still. He saw Rico looking at him in concern and realised the other penguin could read him as clearly as Kowalski had learned to read _him_. With another smile he leant back towards him and nuzzled him reassuringly. Now the others knew, what did it matter if everyone knew?

"Did it hurt this much, Rico? The betrayal?" Rico instinctively turned his head as he realised what Kowalski was referring to. Long ago, Kowalski had woken in the night to realise Rico had had a nightmare. Naturally he'd tried to discover what it was about. He could still recall Rico's wide eyed look of fear and he remembered the choked words he'd managed to utter,

"_Do pen-gins bleed._" Through some gestures Rico had indicated the scar across his beak and a few more struggling words later Kowalski had understood. At a previous zoo a young child had appealed to Rico. The sweet little cherub had cooed at him and encouraged him with sweet words until Rico had let them stroke his feathers. Then the child had uttered those terrifying words before slicing across the penguins face.

There'd been a huge fuss of course but that hardly mattered to Rico. He'd learnt to mistrust all such words of endearment and wouldn't go near a child again. And, of course, he felt an unnecessary sense of shame about his appearance.

Kowalski turned Rico's head back to face him, revealing the scar once more. He ran the tip of his wing down the thin line.

"We all have scars to bear Rico. It's just some are more obvious than others." Rico smiled at him. Hesitating only a moment longer, Kowalski turned his attention to the problem at hand.

They couldn't go back to the HQ but equally they couldn't stay here. Though he had no doubt they could adequately camouflage themselves overnight, it was risky in the morning when they'd be asleep and vulnerable. He didn't want Alice to find them out of their enclosure. She'd put them back in. But where to go?

He knew several residents who'd put them up but how would he explain _why_ to them? Though he didn't care what anyone else thought in the way he did about Private and Skipper, he wasn't sure he could face any more negative reactions tonight. The idea of explaining this to Julien was positively abhorrent. There was really only one option.

"Come on Rico." He set off quickly towards Marlene's.


	13. Chapter 13

Rico was about to barge in as usual when Kowalski held him back.

"Perhaps, since we need a favour, it might be better to knock?" Rico shrugged and let Kowalski knock hesitantly. When the otter failed to answer though, Rico leant over and hammered loudly.

"What?" Her worried face appeared round the entrance. "Oh. It's you guys." She surveyed the pair. "Where's the others?"

"Perhaps we could explain inside?" Her eyes widened.

"Has something happened to Skipper?"

"No," Kowalski glanced at Rico who was growling again. "At least not yet." Marlene also noticed the angry look on Rico's face and, curious, backed up to let them in.

"Have you guys fallen out?" Kowalski nodded. "Huh. I thought you guys were solid as a rock," she commented.

"Shale maybe," Kowalski muttered somewhat bitterly.

"Alright." She sat herself down. "Tell me what happened." Her guests glanced at each other. "It's alright. I know just as well as you what an idiot Skipper can be." Kowalski sighed and sat opposite her.

"We were trying an exercise in honesty…" he felt Rico sitting next to him and was grateful for the support. "Skipper asked why we were late yesterday…"

"So? Why were you late?" Again she noticed their glance. Then she noticed how closely they were sitting and some instinct she hadn't known she possessed suggested the answer to her. "Oh. You guys are…?"

"Yes," Kowalski answered grateful not to have to elaborate.

"Right. So you told Skipper that?"

"No. We lied. But he _already_ knew. The exercise was just to see if we'd tell him."

"Ah. So he was upset you didn't tell him?"

"I suppose. But then… things were said."

"What sort of things?"

"He suggested my… preference… was the reason for my comparative lack of skill in the field." Rico gave a very angry grunt that clearly indicated what he thought of the idea. Marlene frowned.

"That seems a little extreme… even for Skipper. What else was said?"

"Before that he'd retorted at least it was _possible_ for him to have girl trouble."

"Girl trouble?" Marlene repeated in annoyance. "He called me 'girl trouble'?"

"Not you, no," Kowalski assured her. "He was lying too. Pretending he couldn't go to Denmark because of a girl."

"Denmark was mentioned?" Kowalski didn't notice the cautious tone in her voice.

"Yes. I don't know why he can't go there but Skipper would never be put off because of a girl."

"Was anything else said? About Denmark?" Kowalski stared at her and glanced at Rico.

"'Sassin," Rico reminded him.

"Assassin?" Marlene asked alarmed. "You mentioned assassins?"

"Yes. I was trying to think of something even more outlandish than a girl being responsible. I suggested he could've killed a zoo keeper… been an assassin…" Marlene shook her head sadly. "What?" he asked.

"He really never told you?" She looked between the two of them. They shared another glance but both shook their heads. She sighed.

"His captain in Denmark… more like a father to him… wanted him to assassinate the royal family. Skipper refused and had to flee. They threatened to kill him if he returned. He's wanted for court martial."

"He never said," Kowalski murmured. "No wonder he reacted so badly." He looked up at her. "But it doesn't excuse what he said."

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But I imagine he'll regret that enough once he gets over the assassin reference. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here." She got up and began to sort out blankets. "Why don't you two take my bed? I'll be perfectly comfortable here."

"Your bed?" She looked up at Kowalski's tone. Glancing between him and Rico she had to hide a grin as she realised what was bothering him. At their HQ they'd always had separate bunks. She lowered her head to plump her own pillow.

"Don't worry. I don't have fleas." She carefully laid herself down and pulled her blanket over herself, making sure she was facing away from her guests. After a few moments silence she heard them shuffling across the room and settling down. She waited a long time until she heard Rico's snoring before she risked a glance over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Kowalski's peaceful face with Rico's resting against his shoulder, their flippers resting together across his stomach.

_____________________________________________________________________

The idea of Skipper's experience from Denmark is in my other story 'A Wing And A Prayer'.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Marlene was startled into wakefulness by the two penguins leaping into defensive positions not two feet from her head.

"Woah! What?" She pulled herself up and saw the reason for their sudden alarm. "Oh. Morning Skipper." With a yawn she wandered over to him.

"Morning Marlene." She smiled at his almost shy tone and leant in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to take a dip. Try not to fight anymore." She glanced back at her guests who'd relaxed but were still clearly defensive. As she turned to go Skipper caught her arm.

"Thank you Marlene," he whispered. She couldn't hide her surprise.

"What for?"

"For taking care of them when I failed." She smiled and kissed him again.

"You haven't failed yet." She turned and left the boys alone.

For a long time none of them spoke. Rico angrily crossed his flippers while Skipper glanced round Marlene's habitat as though seeking inspiration. Eventually he broke.

"This is ridiculous! Kowalski, I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was upset and…" he hesitated again.

"Marlene told us about Denmark, Skipper."

"She did?" Kowalski and Rico nodded. "Huh."

"It'd have been better to have heard it from you though," Kowalski pointed out. "You had nothing to be ashamed of Skipper." Skipper glanced up at him.

"I could say the same to you soldier." They all fell silent again.

"So…" Kowalski began nervously with a glance at Rico. "Are we good?" Skipper looked from one to the other.

"As your commanding officer, I don't care what you do in your personal lives so long as it doesn't affect our missions." His face softened into a smile. "As your friend, I'm happy if you're happy." Kowalski smiled and shared another look with Rico.

"I'm happy," he declared. Rico nodded enthusiastically and moved to put his flipper about his taller companion. Kowalski blushed slightly but Skipper contrived not to notice.

"So, no more lies. How are we going to explain all this to Private? I don't think I can look the kid in the eye and tell him I'm wanted for court martial… even if it wasn't a crime."

"I don't think I can tell him I'm in love with Rico." Rico smiled and wondered how long it would take Kowalski to realise what he'd said. In the meantime he stepped forward with an idea. He pointed to himself and Kowalski, then he pointed to Skipper with a grunt. This done, he gestured again at Skipper before pointing to Kowalski with a grin.

"What's that mean?" Skipper frowned. Kowalski however smiled.

"Excellent idea Rico. He suggests _I_ tell Private about Denmark while _you_ tell him about us."

"Oh. That is a good idea. Well done soldier." He led the way outside. As they reached her pool Marlene reappeared.

"Hey guys. If ever you want a place to crash again, feel free." Skipper smiled at her as the boys waved their thanks, then all three penguins leapt out towards their own place. Private was waiting anxiously. As he saw Kowalski and Rico he rushed over to hug them each in turn.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're back."

"We're glad to **be** back." Skipper interrupted them with a cough.

"Now, Private. There's something I should explain. About Kowalski and Rico."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Skipper glanced back to where Rico was watching with interest and Kowalski was shuffling his feet. "I'm not going to beat about the bush with you Private," Skipper drew himself up officially. "Kowalski and Rico are a couple." He waited for Private to react then added. "Like me and Marlene."

"OK." The older penguins all stared at him.

"You don't," Kowalski began, "have a problem with it?"

"No. Why? Should I?" he asked innocently.

"No. Absolutely not," Skipper replied firmly.

"Good," Private smiled. The others glanced at each other. Rico expressed it best. He simply shrugged.

"Um… well, Skipper wanted me to tell you something else Private," Kowalski began before Skipper interrupted him.

"That's alright soldier. I'll handle it." Kowalski raised his eyebrows but Skipper had obviously steeled himself. "Why don't you two settle back in. I'll take Private for a little walk." Kowalski nodded once and watched as Skipper led Private away.

Then he turned back to Rico and noticed the large grin that had spread across his face.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Rico regurgitated a tape player and hit play.

_You wanna make a memory?  
__You wanna steal a piece of time?  
__You can sing the melody to me  
__And I can write a couple lines  
__You wanna make a memory?  
__You wanna make a memory?_


End file.
